A wireless user equipment, such as a cellular handset, may operate in a sleep mode to save energy. During the sleep mode, the wireless user equipment can de-couple a power supply, such as a battery power supply, to a portion of the wireless user equipment, such as an analog portion, to reduce power usage in order to prolong battery life. However, the wireless user equipment may need to wake up from the sleep mode periodically, and listen to a paging indicator channel. The paging indicator channel may periodically transmit paging indicators to the wireless user equipment. The paging indicators can indicate whether a message is coming to the wireless user equipment. When a paging indicator indicates a coming message, the wireless user equipment may need to prepare for receiving the message. On the other hand, when a paging indicator indicates no coming message, the wireless user equipment can go back to the sleep mode to save energy.